sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki/Updates and Notices
July 2011 *9 Jul 11 - 2x Exp for 24 hours till 5PM EST (2PM PST) the next day. *7 Jul 11 - Guild Competition no. 6 began at 1PM EST (4PM PST) and lasted 48 hours. *4 Jul 11 - A Glitch in the game caused Plimouth Arena to give out 20xp for a short time *3 Jul 11 - New Guild Achievements added. June 2011 * 30 Jun 11 - There was another event at Alezio's Game where if you won the game you got 1 million exp plus the exp you would normally get. * 30 Jun 11 - The wiki will be undergoing an important update to improve page loading speeds. This might temporarily break some pages. If you notice a broken article, please report it in the Feedback Section. * 29 Jun 11 - The mods beat the players in a mods vs players Alezio's Game event! Sadly though if the players had won there would have been an exp event. * 29 Jun 11 - There were 4 events at Alezio's Game where if you won the next game you got 1 million exp plus the exp you'd normally get congrats to all winners! * 29 Jun 11 - The Second SS2 Lottery was held, 1000 a ticket and the grand prize was 2500 * 22 Jun 11 - The First SS2 Lottery was held, 1000 a ticket and the grand prize was 2500 * 22 Jun 11 - New update: Changes v0.94063. * 22 Jun 11 - The Sacred Summer Badge was the XP power item for an hour, giving 2x exp. * 22 Jun 11 - New update: Changes v0.94061. * 21 Jun 11 - The Sacred Summer Badge was the XP power item for an hour, giving 2x exp. * 21 Jun 11 - The Sniper has been released. New update: Changes v0.94060. * 21 Jun 11 - a Dungeon race in ti1 was held. The fastest summer only party won 500k exp. * 20 Jun 11 - XP Whispers are on sale for 30 (normally 100 ) for 30 minutes * 20 Jun 11 - XP Whispers give 2x Exp (normally 1.25x) for 24 hours. * 18 Jun 11 - The Grim Grenade‎ gave 1.5x exp for 24 hours. * 16 Jun 11 - The Vicious Knife‎ gave 1.5x exp for 24 hours. * 14 Jun 11 - New update: Changes v0.94057. * 14 Jun 11 - The Fists gave 1.5x exp for 24 hours. * 14 Jun 11 - a Dungeon race in ti1 was held. The fastest guild party won 500k exp and could pick the next power weapon. * 11 Jun 11 - The Heavy Knife gave 1.5x exp for an short time. * 10 Jun 11 - There was a surprise 3x exp event. * 10 Jun 11 - The Breeze Bow gave 1.5x exp for 24 hours. * 9 Jun 11 - New update: Changes v0.94055 & Changes v0.94056. * 9 Jun 11 - There was a surprise 5x event in Farmland Arena for a short period. * 9 Jun 11 - There was a surprise 20x event in Plimouth Arena for a short period. * 8 Jun 11 - There was a surprise 5x event in Farmland Arena for a short period. * 8 Jun 11 - The Blasting Blunderbuss gives 1.5x exp for 24 hours. * 7 Jun 11 - A glitch caused Plimouth Arena to give out 20x exp for a short period. * 7 Jun 11 - The Book of Light gave 1.5x exp for 24 hours. * 5 Jun 11 - The Blackheart Blowgun gave 1.5x exp for 24 hours. * 4 Jun 11 - There was a surprise 2x exp event. * 2 Jun 11 - The Edge Machete gave 1.5x exp for 24 hours. * 1 Jun 11 - The Savage Musket gave 1.5x exp for 24 hours. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Content